


chocolate for breakfast

by toast (aone)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, i'm here to supply you with more sickeningly cute coffee shop-related fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aone/pseuds/toast
Summary: staring at all of the pastries on display behind the glass isn't helping, in fact, it's just making your already slow-at-6:30-brain work even slower.what does he like, again?





	chocolate for breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> so apparently i like writing short things

it’s when you’re next in line for the counter that you realize you have no idea what hansol wants for breakfast.

a wave of anxiety flows through you and you quickly rack your brain for some ideas but you’re not wired to think fast and efficient at six-thirty in the morning. your mind, however, has no problem supplying you with random facts about hansol vernon chwe that are not about breakfast preferences.

_he’s really shy._

_he gets scared easily._

_he watches webtoons._

_he prefers books over movies._

_hey, harry potter’s pretty great._

_his favorite seasons are summer and fall._

_leonardo dicaprio is one of his favorite actors._

_EGG TART._

_he likes copying seungkwan’s adlibs._

_hansol vernon chwe likes chocolate._

“oh!” you say, out loud, and the person in front of you looks at you, startled. “ah, sorry.”

you step up to the counter and order hansol a caramel latte and chocolate croissant. for yourself, you get a mocha and a morning bun.

sidestepping to let the next person order, you hum a song while looking out the shop’s windows. he said he’d be here in five minutes five minutes ago to eat breakfast with you before your morning class, so where is he now?

you shrug and take the drink tray and the two pastries to your favorite table situated to the right of the shop’s entrance. it’s a cute little breakfast nook that has you envisioning a cozy house on a grassy hill overlooking a river.

“hey!”

you snap out of your daydream and smile when you look up.

“about time you came,” you tease, pushing a cup and a baked good in his direction. “was starting to think i was going to have to eat this all by myself.”

hansol takes a seat, peeks inside the bag, and lights up. “you know me so well. i’m treating you to lunch later. your choice.”

the three-hour lab you have in an hour doesn’t seem so bad anymore.

“i’ll take your word for it. i’ve been craving cheeseburgers lately.”

“perfect.”


End file.
